


Fates Reunited

by Deathangelgw



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Minor Violence, Sappy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Hitomi isn't the only one to have traveled between Earth and Gaea. Her cousin turns out to be related to Van and Folken Fanel. Will they all be able to save Gaea from destruction and what will be the cost?





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Fates Reunited. Pt. 1/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: Escaflowne and the charas don’t belong to me. I’m just using them for my own perverse pleasure. The OC is mine, though.

Warnings: AU, sap, language, angst, dark, lemon (later), het, OC.

Rating: PG-13

Note: this takes place during and after the series. My first shot at an Escaflowne fic. If the dialogue isn’t correct, I’m sorry. I don’t have a photographic memory. ^_^;;

Feedback: much loved thanks!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Kimiko looked up at the sky. ‘I better hurry. I said I’d meet Hitomi at the track by now,’ she thought to herself, then stopped. An image came before her: Hitomi was next to a boy and a bright column came up around her and him. Hitomi floated away and then…The image faded and she gasped softly, stumbling back. “Hitomi….she’s…in danger. She’s…going to be taken away! I have to help her!” she exclaimed softly, her eyes wide with fear and she took off at a run, heading for the track.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Hitomi focused on Amano, readying herself for her sprint. ‘Focus all your strength.’ Her thoughts narrowed to the single spot in front of her, where Amano was. She tried to focus, shaking off the strange dream she’d had the day before. ‘It was just a dream…no big deal,’ she told herself as she focused more. She had talked to her cousin yesterday and they had both decided to get together later to discuss it. She looked up as she heard Amano calling her attention to him. She focused and got ready, tensing. Then, at his call, she sprang forward.

 

Her breath came in short pants as she sprinted towards her goal. Suddenly, a bright column of light came out of nowhere and she was running into a boy. She gasped as she looked at him from the ground, barely taking in Yukari or Amano’s concern as they helped her up. ‘It’s the boy from my dream!’ she thought to herself in a daze, then blinked when he spoke to them. “No no! We aren’t demons!” she cried, then blinked. ‘How did I know what he said?’ she asked herself as he looked warily at her. He stiffened and ordered them to get out of there, saying something about someone coming. Suddenly, an overwhelming urge to be sick came over Hitomi and she trembled. Again, she ignored Yukari and Amano in their concern.

 

Suddenly, the air in front of them shimmered, parting almost in mid space and they all watched in horrified fascination as two glowing orbs shone out. The boy looked at them as he got into a defensive position, sword at the ready. “Get out of here! Do you want to be killed ?!” he shouted at them, then looked back quickly as a low rumble issued out from the shadows. Slowly, the glowing orbs moved closer, revealing a scaled creature that was easily bigger than a house. It growled softly as it came forward, then let out a shrieking roar as it came fully out and the space it had appeared from disappeared as mysteriously as it had appeared.

 

Hitomi and her friends gasped in shock and pulled away in fright as the creature focused on them. The boy shouted though, drawing the beast’s attention to himself. The boy, moving swiftly, leapt to the attack, slashing his sword at the tough hide. Hitomi gasped as the powerful tail hit the boy. He coughed up blood, then struggled to get up as the beast turned to the three watchers. “Run! Get out of here!” he shouted again at them angrily, drawing the creature’s attention back to himself as they ran.

 

Gasping, they ran to the top of a hill, heading for a Shinto shrine that was nearby. The dragon followed them, lumbering after them swiftly as the boy latched onto its scales and hung on. They got to the top then stopped, trying to catch their breaths. A loud roar caused them all to look up in fear and they cried out as the beast appeared again, having followed them from the arches that had overlaid the stairs they had just ran up. It growled softly as it approached them, then screamed in pain, rearing up as the boy came from behind and slashed at its eye. Green ooze spurted out, covering the youth in it as they both backed away from the other warily, on their guard.

 

Hitomi gasped all of a sudden as a vision of the boy getting stabbed from above by the monster’s tail assailed her. Crying out, she ran towards the boy. “Look out above you!!” she shouted. The boy looked at her, then up in time to see the beast’s tail come up and then plunge down. Jumping out of the way, he then leaped up and brought his sword down, slicing through the exposed belly. The beast screamed in agony, thrashing, then slowly went limp.

 

The boy, panting for air as he stared at the beast, didn’t even notice that he was covered in green ooze. Slowly, he stumbled over to the carcass, then stabbed his sword into the beast’s chest. Ripping down, he opened it, then pried it further open. Reaching in, he grabbed the pink glowing orb within and pulled it out. Stepping back, he watched as the carcass steamed and dissolved before their eyes. He looked over at the girl who had run into him and frowned.  
  
“Are you ok?” Hitomi asked as she walked cautiously towards the mysterious boy.

 

He looked away and said, “I thank you for your help, though I didn’t need it.”

 

Hitomi frowned, then with a growl she slapped him across the face. “What are you talking about! I thought you were going to get killed! You wouldn’t have seen that coming if I hadn’t yelled at you! I was really scared for you! Really scared! I’ve never been so scared and here you act like you were safe!” she yelled at him. He stared at her, somewhat shocked at her slap across his face and her fear. He frowned at her and opened his mouth to reply, but another shout stopped him.

 

“Hitomi!! Get away from him, Hitomi!!” A young girl with long green tinted black hair ran up the stairs, and waved frantically.

 

“Kimiko? What do you mean?” Hitomi called out as she turned to look at her cousin. She thus didn’t see the look of shock cross the boy’s face as he looked upon the newcomer, like he'd seen a ghost.

 

“Hitomi! You have to get away from him NOW!” Kimiko shouted as she ran towards her cousin. But, she was too late as a bright column appeared around Hitomi and the mysterious boy. “Hitomi!!” she screamed as she ran towards her.

 

“Kanzaki!” Amano shouted as he too ran at the column and stretched to reach her as she floated away.

 

“Amano senpai! Kimiko!!” Hitomi shouted as she reached for them. Then, the column disappeared, as did the two travelers.

 

Kimiko fell to her knees and sobbed. “No! I was too late! Hitomi!” she sobbed and felt strong arms around her shoulders. She leaned against her friend, Amano and sobbed as he and Yukari looked up at the sky where Hitomi had disappeared.

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Fates Reunited pt. 2/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: not mine, so no sue!

Warnings: AU, OC, het, lemon (later), sap, dark, angst, violence, language.

Pairings: Too be announced later

Rating: PG-13 to NC-17

Note: This part takes place later in the series as I am just focusing on anything that involves my OC. If you get confused, so sorry and such.

Feedback: much loved and appreciated!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Hitomi sighed softly as she looked around the temple they had come to, escaping from Zaibach’s troops as they invaded the land of Freid. ‘It’s been almost a month since I was taken to this strange world Gaea. I wonder if anyone misses me?’ she thought to herself as she walked to her quarters.

 

“Hitomi? Is everything all right?” Van’s soft voice interrupted her thoughts and she smiled back at him.

 

“Van. Hai…everything is alright. I was just…thinking about my mom and my family. And my cousin,” Hitomi replied with a sad smile and Van sat down next to her as she sat on the stairs.

 

“Cousin? Who is she?” Van asked quietly, looking uncertain as to why he was asking.

 

“Kimiko? Well…” Hitomi frowned slightly as she thought about her cousin. “She’s…a lot like me. But, my aunt and uncle adopted her. She also has….some abilities with tarot cards and fortune-telling like me. But she can be….almost eerily accurate in her readings. Kinda like how…my readings have become,” she said thoughtfully and looked over to see Van watching her intently.

 

“Was she….the one who tried to warn you to get away from me earlier?” Van asked softly and Hitomi blinked.

 

“Yea, that was her. Why are you asking about her?” Hitomi asked curiously as she wrapped her arms around her knees.

 

Van looked off into the distance and murmured, “She…reminded me of someone.” Hitomi just looked at him, saying nothing, then looked out and watched as the Earth and the moon rose in the daytime sky.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko sighed softly as she walked back to her home. She had just visited her aunt, Hitomi’s mother. Her cousin still hadn’t come home and she, as well as Yukari and Amano, were very worried. ‘Face it Kimiko…you’re terrified for her,’ she admitted to herself and sighed.

 

Unbidden, an image came of the young boy that had been the one to take Hitomi away. He looked so…familiar. She frowned slightly as she sat down on her favorite boulder in their garden. ‘He looked like…the one from my dreams. But…what does it mean?’ she wondered as she looked at some of the flowers around her.

 

“Kimiko! Did you want a snack?” her mother’s voice called out from the deck and she looked up.

 

“No thanks 'kaasan! I’m just relaxing out here!” Kimiko called back then sighed. Suddenly, a flaring pain shot through her ribs. Crying out and gasping in pain, she collapsed to the ground, holding her sides. ‘This…pain….where is it…where is it coming from??’ she thought to herself, then cried out again as more pain shot through her, issuing from her arms, legs, and head.

 

“Kimiko? Kimiko! What’s wrong!?” her mother cried out as she ran to her writhing daughter’s side.

 

Gasping in pain, Kimiko could only curl up tighter, not even noticing the pool of blood that spread around her. ‘This…pain. It’s like…someone is stabbing me!’ Kimiko thought and screamed as it increased.

 

‘I...can...still...fight!!’

 

The thought went through her mind, filled with pain and fury and Kimiko cried out even more. “No! Don’t!” she screamed, then curled up tighter, biting her lip as she passed out from the pain. Her mother ran in and called the doctor, then directed her husband to take Kimiko into her bedroom. They tried to bandage her up, but found, when the blood was wiped away, that there were no visible wounds.

 

“What is going on here?” her mother demanded as they tried to bandage her.

 

The doctor then came in and looked her over. “I…this is the strangest case I’ve ever seen!” he exclaimed as he sat back. The wounds were already soaking the third set of bandages they had put on her, yet no source for the wounds could be found. He scratched his head as her worried parents looked at him.

 

Suddenly, Kimiko screamed in agony, her body arching off of the bed as she thrashed around on the bed. The doctor and her father rushed to her, holding her down as she cried and screamed in agony. Looking over his shoulder, her father ordered, “Get some rope! We need to tie her down so we can fix her up!” Her mother nodded and ran out.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Van screamed in agony, his back and body arching off the bed as the Ispano Clan worked on Escaflowne. Allen and Gaddes worked to keep him steady while one of the others went off to get some rope. “Hold on, Van!” Allen cried out, grunting as he held the writhing body in a hold barely.

 

“I’ve got the rope!” Vio shouted as he came into the room and they tried to tie the agonized man down.

 

“Van-sama….please get better!” Merle cried piteously, clinging to Hitomi as they watched, horrified.

 

“Don’t worry, Merle….Van’s strong. He’ll make it,” Hitomi murmured, but, as Van’s screams increased, she slumped to the ground in fear. “Please…hold on Van.”

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko stumbled around, looking around her as she came upon a desolate place. Gray surrounded her on all sides. She gasped again as pain shot through her, then saw before her a boy. He cried out as well, at the same time as her and she knew then that he shared her pain. Stumbling to him, she dropped before him, panting for air. “Let me help,” she whispered softly and he looked up at her, pain filling his eyes.

 

“Nani? Who are you?” Van asked as he looked at her.

 

“My name is Kimiko. We are…somehow sharing the same pain. Let me help you,” she answered and they both cried out as another wave of pain swept through them. Blindly, they reached out for each other, fingers lacing together. They gasped softly and looked at each other, then moved forward and held each other in a comforting embrace. The pain, which had been blinding them, was soothed by their combined touch.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Allen and Gaddes stared at Van as he panted, relaxing slightly all of a sudden. They looked out the window and saw that the Ispano were still at work, but it seemed that Van was not feeling it as much. “What’s going on, boss?” Gaddes asked, befuddled as they looked at Van again.

 

“Is he…dead?” Hitomi asked, fear on her face.

 

“No…it would seem that…something is helping him to block the pain of what is being done to Escaflowne,” Allen replied in wonder.

 

Merle perked up and cried, “Van-sama is going to be alright?!” Allen nodded and smiled slightly down at the young cat girl.

 

Hitomi stared at Van, his pain obvious, but seemingly not as bad as he lay on the bed. ‘Why….do I feel like…Kimiko is nearby?’ she wondered as she stared at Van.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The doctor stared at Kimiko as she lay on the bed, still obviously in pain, but calmer. “What is going on? First she’s in agony and now she is mainly relaxed. This is indeed the strangest case I’ve ever dealt with,” he exclaimed in wonder as he scratched his head. Her parents looked at him in slight wariness, then looked back down at their adopted daughter.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The gray surrounding them began to fade and they blinked. Leaning back so that they could look at each other, the two strangers that were linked stared into matching maroon eyes. “Will…I see you….again?” Van asked softly and Kimiko smiled.

 

“I hope so. But….let’s hope it isn’t this way,” she replied just as softly. He smiled as well, then touched her face. “What’s your name?” she asked quietly and he smiled.

 

“Van Fanel. King of Fanelia of Gaea,” he answered softly and proudly.

 

She smiled and declared, “May we meet again, Van Fanel. Until then.” They both got up and, as they faded from each other’s sight, they saw a figure standing in the distance, watching.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Van woke up slowly and sighed softly. ‘The pain is gone…as is Kimiko,’ he thought sadly to himself. He found that, while he was with her in that between space, they had bonded in such a way that one couldn’t describe it. He sat up and looked around, blinking in the sudden light.

 

“Van!”

 

“Van-sama!”

 

Both Merle and Hitomi’s voices brought a small smile to the young king’s lips as he looked at them. Millerna came forward and removed the bandages, revealing clean unmarked skin. No traces of the wounds that had been plaguing him showed.

 

He smiled up at them. “Gomen ne, minna. I didn’t mean to worry all of you,” he said apologetically and Merle laughed happily as she latched herself onto his arm. He ran a soothing hand over her hair and smiled gently.

 

“Van…what happened there? One minute, you were in agony. The next, you were calmer,” Allen’s soft voice queried as he looked at his comrade.

 

Van smiled softly. “I…had help,” was all he said and he said no more as he got up.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko sighed softly as she opened her eyes. She smiled warmly at the three adults watching her with a mixture of anxiety and relief.

 

“Kimiko? Honey? Are you alright?” her mother asked softly as she wiped Kimiko’s bangs out of her face.

 

Smiling, Kimiko nodded. “Hai, 'kaasan. I will be alright now,” she said reassuringly.

 

“Mind telling us what happened?” the doctor asked solemnly as he looked her over and she sat up slowly.

 

“Um…I don’t think you’d believe me if I told you,” Kimiko replied with a soft smile then started to get out of bed.

 

“And just WHERE do you think YOU are going, little lady!?” Her mother stepped forward with a stern look on her face.

 

“Mom I’m ok. I just need some air, onegai?” Kimiko asked as she stood up and smiled adoringly up at her mother. Her mother sighed in defeat and rolled her eyes, then whapped her on the rump as she walked by.

 

Kimiko grinned at her mom, then left the room, heading out for the garden as she heard the adults start a long argument about her sudden illness and recovery. ‘How does one explain that you were with someone so close to your heart in another realm?’ she thought to herself in amusement as she walked along the shaded path. She came to her favorite spot, a nice little pond that was surrounded by trees and bushes. She looked up and watched the night sky. “Van….king of Fanelia. I wonder…is he taking care of Hitomi?” she asked out loud, then sighed softly.

 

*~~**~~*

 

“Blood pact?” The Ispano tech leader asked as it looked up at Van. Van nodded once and it said, “Can’t guarantee with Draconian blood.” Van stared at the Ispano and watched as it left, stating, “Fighters come. You leave. Ispano not involved.”

 

The humans watched as the Ispano clan left, then they all scrambled.

 

“Dragonslayers approaching, Sarge!” the pilot shouted as they all watched the approaching troops with Dilandau in the lead.

 

“Gaddes, is Scherezade ready?!” Allen asked as he ran into the cockpit.

 

“No! And we don’t know…” Gaddes started to say, then was cut off.

 

“Sir! Escaflowne is going to launch!!” the frantic crew member shouted and they all gasped.

 

“Van NO!” Hitomi shouted as she and Merle tried to stop him from going into Escaflowne. “You can’t go into Escaflowne again! It’ll kill you!” she cried frantically.

 

“Van-sama, onegai! Don’t do it!!” Merle pleaded just as frantically.

 

Growling angrily, Van shoved them off, sending them flying to the ground. Glaring at them, he snarled out, “I can handle Escaflowne.” Turning, he went into Escaflowne.

 

“Matte, Van! Don’t do it!!” Hitomi cried out as she reached for him, but Escaflowne stood up slowly, causing her to back away.

 

“Van-sama!!” Merle shouted desperately, but was drowned out by the hangar doors opening. They watched fearfully as Van flew Escaflowne down to meet the Dragonslayers below.

 

Van smirked as he faced his enemy. ‘They shall pay for what they did to Fanelia,’ Van thought to himself, an unholy gleam coming into his eyes as he glared at them. Suddenly, he attacked, slashing through two of the Guymelefs before turning swiftly and stabbing another as it came at him. They put on their invisible cloaks, disappearing from sight, but Van just laughed evilly. ‘I can still see them!’

 

Merle and Hitomi watched anxiously from the Crusader as Van fought below. “Van-sama is winning!” Merle exclaimed excitedly as they watched Escaflowne destroy several more Zaibach Guymelefs with another offensive strike.

 

‘No….something isn’t right!’ Hitomi thought in fear as they watched as the last Guymelef stood before Van.

 

Van advanced slowly towards the red Guymelef, ignoring the pain of the slashes the red Guymelef sent at him. Looking up slowly, he declared in final retribution, “And this…is for Fanelia.” He moved to step forward when a voice stopped him.

 

“Stop.”

 

Van looked around. “Nani? Who’s there?” he called out angrily.

 

“We won’t let you hurt him,” another voice said softly.

 

“He made us…gave us our Guymelefs. We owe him our lives,” another voice stated and Van shrank into his seat as he saw ghosts standing around Dilandau’s Guymelef.

 

“We won’t let you kill him.”

 

“Come with us.”

 

“It’ll be fun.”

 

The voices swirled around Van, encouraging and cajoling him to join them. Van screamed, trying to get away from the voices. “No! Get away from me! Yamero!! NOOO!!”

 

The final scream caused the energist within Escaflowne’s heart to glow, then to become black. As Escaflowne fell to the ground it became black in color.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko gasped in pain and fear, her eyes becoming wide as she fell to the ground. She clutched her chest, feeling her heart beginning to slow…stop. She gasped, her eyes unseeing as she focused inward. ‘Don’t die!’

 

*~~**~~*

 

Hitomi ran, trying to catch up with Van as he walked with other souls, heading for a place that she didn’t know. “Van!” she cried out as she ran, trying to catch him. Suddenly, she came out on a ledge, a beautiful city spreading out before her. She gasped for air as she looked around, searching. “Van!” she called out, then gasped as she saw a figure sitting under a huge tree outside the city.

 

She ran to him, then stopped not far from him. “Van?” she exclaimed softly, but he didn’t respond. Slowly, she walked toward him, then saw that he was trembling, his eyes unseeing. “Van? Are you ok? Let’s go home now, Van,” she stated softly as she sat down next to him, but he didn’t move.

 

Suddenly, the earth shook around them, belching up flames as the ground started to open. She gasped in horror as she watched the city disappear in flames and the earth. Swiftly, the shaking spread and the ground that they were sitting on began to break apart as well. Looking back at Van, she cried, “Van! Snap out of it! We have to get out of here!” He didn’t move, though, not hearing her as he trembled, remembering the things that had happened and trapped in them. “Van! Snap out of it!! VAN!!” Hitomi screamed as the ground fell from underneath them.

 

“Van-sama!!” Merle’s voice proceeded a column of warm light, surrounding them as the ground slowly fell away.

 

“Merle?” Hitomi wondered softly, then gasped as she found herself falling with Van in her arms. “Van! Fly! Please!!” she cried out as she held onto him.

 

Van stared ahead, not hearing or feeling anything. He couldn’t fight…no more fighting. “Don’t die.” The soft voice woke him from his trance, filling him with warmth as he felt the one he could be safe with nearby. He saw her then, floating nearby in the air, reaching for him. “Don’t die,” she said again, a pleading look in her eyes. He nodded imperceptibly, then let his wings out, carrying Hitomi out.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Hitomi gasped softly as she came to, then was pulled off of Escaflowne as it became white once more. She blinked blearily, then looked over at Merle. She rubbed her cheek, then smirked as Merle tried to act innocent. “Merle. ARIGATO!” She tackled the cat girl and hugged her tightly in relieved thanks.

 

Van came out of Escaflowne, then looked up towards the sky, searching.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko stood up slowly, sighing in relief, and then looked up at the sky. “You didn’t die. Don’t give up,” she stated softly, and then blinked as a soft voice called for her.

 

“Come be with me.”

 

A blue column of light surrounded her and she gasped in surprise. Looking around her, she gasped again as she began to float above the ground. She looked up and smiled. “I’m coming!” she called out as she traveled away from the earth.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Van searched the skies, feeling something he couldn’t describe. He turned his head as Allen called for him. “Van! Daijoubu desu ka?” Allen asked as he came to the edge of Escaflowne’s foot.

 

Van nodded once, then a gasp came from the group. “Look over there! That light!”

 

A bright column of light, much like the one that had brought Hitomi and himself from the Mystic Moon, shone briefly near them. A figure floated down then collapsed in a heap on the ground. The light vanished then, leaving a person huddled on the ground.

 

Van jumped to the ground as the others came closer as well, then Hitomi pushed forward and gasped. The person sat up, looking around confused as she brushed a few strands of green tinted black hair from her face. “Kimiko!!” Hitomi cried out in delight and ran to the girl’s side.

 

“Hitomi?! Is that you!? You’re safe!!” the girl named Kimiko exclaimed in shocked delight as they hugged tightly. “I was so afraid I’d never see you again!” Kimiko said softly as they held each other.

 

Hitomi pulled back slightly and smiled at her, tears in her eyes. “Oh Kimiko! How did you get here?” she asked and Kimiko smiled slightly.

 

“I was…called,” she replied softly, then looked over Hitomi’s shoulder. Blushing slightly, she looked down and murmured, “Ano, Hitomi? Who are your friends?”

 

Hitomi blinked then looked behind her. Some of the crew were leering at the two girls, while Allen, Van, Merle, and Millerna were all watching them with curiosity. Especially Van. “Gomen nasai! Kimiko, these are my friends: Van, Allen-san, Merle, and Princess Millerna. The others are the crew of the Crusader,” she introduced them with a grin as she pointed out each of them. Kimiko bowed in greeting as Hitomi said, “This is my cousin, Kimiko.”

 

They all smiled at her, some looking wary, but then Van stepped forward. Smiling softly, he said, “We finally meet.”

 

Kimiko, gazing into Van’s matching eyes, knew she had found the one from her dreams. “Yes. We do,” she replied softly, smiling.

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Fates Reunited pt. 3/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: same as always!

Warnings: Again, same as before, with a bit more sap and such…

Rating: PG-13 for violence

Pairings: wondering aren’t ya?

Note: well…inspiration came for this one again *snickers* Enjoy and please review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Hitomi watched from the shadows as Van practiced. She sighed as he struggled to complete his exercises. ‘Van…what happened?’ she wondered as she watched him.

 

“He struggles with the demons he created within him.” Allen’s soft voice startled her from her dark thoughts.

 

She gasped in surprise as she jumped, then glanced up at Allen. “Allen-san.” She looked down guiltily, biting her lip. “Ano…do you…think you could help him?” she asked quietly.

 

Allen cocked an eyebrow as he gazed at her, curious. “Why do you think I would be able to help him?” he asked softly.

 

Hitomi blushed as she bit her lip again. “Ano, you know what he’s going through and you could help him. Everyone likes you…even I…and…” She trailed off, meeping quietly.

 

Chuckling softly, Allen looked up, then smirked. “It looks like I won’t be the one to help him,” he said softly. Hitomi looked up in confusion then looked out, eyes widening as she watched.

 

Kimiko walked out from the hangar and approached Van. She could be seen saying something to him and he shook his head, looking away. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him, then asked him again. He brought his head up and said something, earning an audible growl from her. She went over to the side where some spare swords were stored and took one out. Hitomi gasped as her cousin brought the blade out and swung it testingly, expertly. 

 

“Hmm…she handles it well. Though, in our world, females are not known to be warriors,” Allen stated thoughtfully as he watched Kimiko face off with Van, challenging him.

 

“Hai…demo…” Hitomi trailed off, her eyes wide as they watched the two spar. “She’s never even picked up a sword before now,” she commented faintly.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Van frowned as he faced off against Kimiko. She had challenged him to a fight and had pushed him when he had refused. He couldn’t understand why she was doing this, not even noticing that when he was concerned about what was happening, his own problems faded.  Kimiko sprung to the attack, slashing at him. He dodged, eyes widening in surprise at her ability. He grinned then, letting go of his apprehension, and attacked swiftly, meeting her attack for attack.

 

They eventually came to a stalemate, both pressing to beat the other. They kept their eyes locked, then finally relaxed and let their swords drop to their sides in mutual withdrawal.  Van gazed at her, eyes wavering. “How were you able to anticipate my moves?” he asked softly.

 

Kimiko looked away slightly and shrugged. “Can’t you feel it? The bond between us…links us in some way. That’s how I was able to read your moves…since I have never picked up a sword till now,” she replied quietly.

 

Van gasped in surprise and he stepped towards her. “How?!” he asked softly.

 

She closed her eyes and shrugged again. “I wish I knew. You and I…we have a similar bond. You were able to anticipate my moves as well, only you didn’t realize it,” she responded quietly as she brought her gaze back up to his. She fidgeted, then added softly, “I’m afraid that is most likely all we have in common. I’m…not like normal people.” She bit her lip.

 

He stepped to her and brought up his hand. “What do you mean?” he asked softly.

 

She stared into his eyes, then brought her hands up and slipped her shirt down her shoulders somewhat. “I…have these…” she whispered softly. Van’s eyes widened as pure white wings appeared behind her, spreading out among floating feathers.  She didn’t look at him as she murmured, “You’re…the only one who knows now. Not even my cousin knows.”

 

‘She’s…like me….a Draconian,’ Van thought to himself in shock, watching as her wings disappeared and she pulled her shirt up. He stared at her as she kept her gaze down, taking his silence for rejection. Before Van could say anything though, a shudder went through the ship as something crashed onto it. “Nani?!” Van cried in shock as he reached to steady a startled Kimiko.

 

“Someone’s landed on the ship!” she gasped out, then looked over as Van ran towards Escaflowne. “Matte, Van! It’s too dangerous!” she cried out, following him.

 

“Stay here! I’ll defend us!” Van shouted out as the Guymelef stood up and dove off of the ship, transforming into its dragon form.

 

Kimiko ran towards the edge, crying out is it was shaken by the battle going on nearby. She found Hitomi and ran to her as they watched Merle defend Van from the catlike Guymelefs. She blinked as Hitomi gasped and touched Kimiko’s face gently. “Kimiko! Your face! You got scratched!” Hitomi cried in concern as she touched the bleeding wound.

 

Touching it herself, Kimiko saw that the same injury was on Van’s face as well. ‘What is going on?!’ she wondered fearfully.

 

They traveled steadily, deciding to continue the search for the Mystic Valley, a place known to hold the secret to Atlantis. But on their tails they knew that Zaibach was following, making their journey even more uneasy.  Allen’s animosity to the whole trip caused some tension between himself and Dryden, but it was Kimiko who was able to soothe them both somewhat, wisely saying that since Zaibach was going after anything related to Atlantis, that this would be the next target. All answers would be found there.

 

During the flight, they came into danger from levistones that were floating hidden within the clouds. Hitomi, her concern for him urging her to follow, followed Allen, who had stormed out from the meeting room. Van, along with Kimiko, went to see what was wrong and came across the two holding each other after a particularly violent run in with a levistone. Shocked, they didn’t say anything before continuing to the bridge.

 

After a long arduous journey, they came finally to a valley. But, much to their dismay, there was nothing there.

 

“I don’t understand! It should be here!” Dryden declared in exasperation as they stared out at the snow-covered valley.

 

“Zaibach fortress heading straight for us!!” one of the crew shouted as they floated above the valley.

 

“Kuso…those Zaibach bastards are going to catch us…” Gaddes cursed out as they searched frantically.

 

Hitomi closed her eyes tightly, wishing for some kind of help. She suddenly heard the others’ thoughts, their wishes. A bright light bathed the ship and they were teleported into a large gateway, escaping their pursuers barely. They found themselves looking at a beautiful lush valley. “The Mystic Valley….we’re here!!” Dryden exclaimed joyfully.

 

Suddenly, a bright light surrounded Hitomi and Kimiko, causing them to disappear. Mere moments later, a stunned Allen and Van also disappeared. Landing swiftly, the crew of the Crusader ran out, searching for their comrades. They found Hitomi…but no sign of the others could be seen.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Van looked around, confused. ‘This is…Fanelia?’ he thought to himself, then looked over as he heard his name called softly. He blinked as he saw a confused and scared Kimiko standing near him and felt his heart wrench for some reason he couldn’t understand. Going over to her, he held her close to him. “Daijoubu…you’re safe,” he whispered softly as he held her.

 

“Van.” A soft voice came from behind them and they both looked over. An older woman stood nearby, her very likeness like that of Kimiko. She smiled at them. “Van…you must make sure the power of Atlantis stays asleep.”

 

“Hahaoya!” Van cried out, pain and grief on his face as he stepped towards her, reaching for her.

 

She shook her head, smiling softly. “Van…you need to do something for me….protect your sister,” she requested softly, her smile sad as Van gazed at her in confusion. Gracefully, her hand gestured to behind him and he turned, gaze locking with Kimiko’s as they stared at each other in shock. “When you were but a few days old, your twin sister, Keiko, was taken from us. Now…she has been returned and it is up to you both, the last of the Draconians, to make sure that Atlantis stays asleep,” their mother commanded gently before vanishing.

 

“Keiko? You’re….Keiko,” Van whispered softly as he held his hand out to her.

 

“Twins? You’re…my twin brother?” Kimiko replied quietly in shock as she stepped closer. She gasped then as the ground shook beneath their feet.

 

Fire roared around them as Van stood protectively in front of her, his sword out shakily as he faced the army that was coming after them. ‘I will protect you….I won’t lose you again…demo I don’t want to fight anymore! What can I do?’ he thought desperately as fear washed over him.

 

*~~**~~*

 

“Boss!! You ok!?” Allen looked over as he heard the call and smiled slightly, nodding. He felt at peace somehow, knowing that his father had loved his mother even to the end.

 

He glanced over as he saw Hitomi in a trance, then looked around. “Van….Kimiko…doko da?” he asked softly as he glanced at his second.

 

They all looked over as suddenly the two catlike Guymelefs came through the gateway and landed. “Nani?! How did they get here?!” Gaddes shouted in shock.

 

“Where is the Guymelef, Escaflowne?” one of the pilots demanded as they turned to the group menacingly.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Van shivered, the bodies around him from his fight sending him into despair. “No more…onegai. I don’t want to fight,” he whispered softly, his voice choking on tears as he shivered, clutching his sword to his chest.

 

He started as arms wrapped themselves around him and held him tenderly. “I’m here…aniki,” Kimiko’s soft voice stated in his ear as she held him. “We’ll fight…together. It is our fate that we should take up this burden. But never alone,” she whispered softly as he leaned back into her, taking comfort.

 

“Imouto. I will fight then…for you and Hitomi…as long as you are by my side,” Van whispered softly, his shivers ceasing as he stood up and held her close. A bright light surrounded them and Van found himself within Escaflowne once more, facing the foes from before. Kimiko stood on Escaflowne’s shoulder, determination on her face as they faced the cat women. “I can fight…with you by my side,” Van swore softly as he brought out his sword and glared at the two fighters. “Is it you who called us back?!” he cried out.

 

“Nani? Something’s…changed!” one of the fighters said softly as they gazed at Escaflowne startled.

 

“I don’t sense any fear around him…” the other whispered softly in shock.

 

“Van! Kimiko!” Hitomi cried out as she ran towards the edge. She gasped as she saw her cousin on Escaflowne’s shoulder before a bright light blinded them. They suddenly found themselves in the previous valley.

 

“I will take up this mantle…the karma of war! I will bear the sorrow of the dead!!” Van screamed as power surged around him, emanating from both Kimiko’s pendant and the energist of Escaflowne. To the shock of all, the Zaibach soldiers were thrown away by the blast, leaving them standing alone in the fading glow.

 

Van came out from his cockpit and looked over at Kimiko, a soft smile on his lips as he met her soft gaze equally.  They both looked up as a bright light shone out again, visible only to Van, Kimiko, and Hitomi. “Van….Keiko…Atlantis’ power must stay asleep. It is up to you both,” their mother said gently.

 

“Hahaoya!” they both cried out, shocking the group below them as they reached out for the fading image.

 

“Remember….Van….Keiko. Ai shiteru,” their mother stated gently as she vanished in a bright light. Two small orbs floated down to them both and they took them, gazing at them in silent wonder.

 

“Keiko….could that be…Kimiko?” Hitomi wondered aloud as they watched.

 

“Did you just say Keiko?!” Millerna asked in shock as she stared at Hitomi. Hitomi nodded as they all looked at Millerna in confusion. “I had heard a story that twins had been given to the royal house of Fanelia when Van had been born, but they had lost the daughter to some strange occurrence. Her name was Princess Keiko of Fanelia. No one knew what had happened to her and she had never been found no matter how hard they had searched,” Millerna explained softly as she brought her gaze back to the two that stood on Escaflowne.

 

“Kimiko…a princess….” Hitomi whispered softly in shock, now seeing everything clearly. The strange connections the two had, the resemblance, and even the strange vision she had seen of the young princess’ disappearance into a flood of light. ‘That must have been it! Whatever had brought me here had taken Kimiko to my world and she had been raised as my…cousin…’ she thought in shock.

 

Suddenly, a bright column of light surrounded Escaflowne and the two on it as another column surrounded Hitomi. As they vanished, Allen grabbed onto Hitomi, getting pulled along as well before the light vanished, leaving the group stunned at the sudden disappearance.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Allen, Kimiko, Van, and Hitomi looked around warily as they reappeared in a large building. “Doko?” Hitomi asked softly as she stepped closer to Kimiko for comfort.

 

Van ran over to Escaflowne and touched the energist, crying out as he was blasted back. “Aniki!” Kimiko cried out as she ran to him, holding him up. “Daijoubu?!” she asked softly and he nodded his reassurance as Allen and Hitomi came by them.

 

“So…it’s true then. You are the lost princess of Fanelia,” Allen declared softly, his face gentle with a smile as he placed a hand on Kimiko’s back. She smiled and nodded at him, then looked around startled as the ground shook slightly.

 

“The ground is moving up!” Hitomi shouted in fear as they were moved up so that they were facing a large machine. They moved closer together as they faced, what they soon found out, the leader of their enemy, Zaibach.

 

After receiving a startling vision, Hitomi had fainted and they had been taken to the prison, hanging in cages. They waited for Hitomi to awaken, trying to figure out a way to escape from their hanging prison. Allen looked at the two Fanelian royals, smiling softly. “It must make you both happy to be reunited,” he said gently.

 

“Hai…I’d always had a feeling that I was missing something. Something very important,” Van replied softly, his face soft with affection as he gazed at his twin.

 

Kimiko smiled sweetly back. “And I always felt like I didn’t belong in the other world. Though…I love Hitomi. She is my dearest friend and will always be my cousin in my heart. Just like okaasan and otousan on the Mystic Moon will always be there in my heart,” she added softly, her hand over her heart.

 

“I’m glad you had someone to take care of you, imouto,” Van stated softly, then looked over as Hitomi stirred. “Hitomi?” he asked anxiously as they shifted closer to her.

 

“Daijoubu?” Kimiko asked softly in worry as Hitomi sat up.

 

“Hai, Kimiko, daijoubu,” Hitomi replied reassuringly, then meeped slightly. “Gomen nasai, Keiko…I didn’t mean to..” She bit her lip as she trailed off.

 

“Daijoubu, cousin! We’re still cousins in our hearts, ne?” Kimiko responded reassuringly as she smiled brightly at Hitomi. “My name and status may change, but I haven’t. We’re still cousins, ne?” she asked softly and smiled as Hitomi nodded.

 

“Hitomi…what happened back there?” Allen asked softly as Hitomi sat back against the cage slightly.

 

“I had a vision,” Hitomi replied then told them of it, growing concerned along with them over what had been seen.

 

“It seems that if Zaibach continues, then all of Gaea will end up like Atlantis…in ruins and destroyed,” Kimiko said softly in concern, then gasped softly as she grasped above her heart in pain. Van cried out in pain as well, falling out as he clutched his chest and coughed up blood.

 

“Nani?! Van! Kimiko!” Hitomi cried out in fear as the twins struggled with whatever pain they were experiencing through their bond.

 

“They must be dismantling Escaflowne!” Allen cried in concern as he reached over to Kimiko, taking her hand to try and help her. He blinked as he felt a familiarity with her, a connection that hadn’t been there before and locked eyes with her pain-filled gaze. He held her hand tightly as Hitomi reached out to Van and figured out that they could control Escaflowne from there through the bond that Van shared with the Guymelef.

 

“Hitomi…it’s too dangerous…” Van gasped out in his pain.

 

“Daijoubu! I can help you focus!” Hitomi exclaimed anxiously, yet reassuringly as she reached for his hand. “Hayaku, Van! Before it’s too late!” she urged.

 

“Onegai, aniki…hayaku…” Kimiko gasped out as she trembled with the pain, her hand bloodless as it clutched to Allen’s own.

 

“Be careful,” Allen whispered softly, watching with wide eyes as the other two laced their fingers together and worked to move Escaflowne.

 

Moments later, the ceiling crashed down and Escaflowne swooped down, hovering next to them. “You did it!!” Kimiko cried joyfully as Hitomi laughed in relief. They got freed and flew off on Escaflowne, searching for a way out.

 

But the Zaibach guards were alert to their escape and soon came to block their way. “Allen! Take Hitomi and Keiko and get out! I’ll guard the way!” Van shouted as he transformed Escaflowne into its Guymelef form. He set them down carefully before standing and facing the approaching Guymelefs. “Hayaku! We’ll meet on the roof!” he shouted at them as he slashed at one.

 

Allen gazed at Hitomi as she watched Van, then she nodded. “Hai…let’s go!” she stated firmly, smiling as Kimiko nodded. They ran down a hallway and ran into a small group of soldiers.

 

Allen moved swiftly, knocking two of the soldiers out with swift punches. He turned and found, to his shock, that Kimiko had taken out two of the others, yanking out one of the swords as she stood at the ready. She smiled softly at him and he found his heart melting at the soft trusting smile that was filled with confidence. ‘She looks like Van and Hitomi…confident and caring all at once,’ he thought to himself before shaking himself. He looked over at Hitomi. “Hitomi! Doko?!” he asked urgently as he made sure that their way was clear.

 

“Hai!” Hitomi said before concentrating. She turned and pointed. “The roof is that way!” she declared before she led the way down the hall. They came to the roof and looked out at the city. “The city seems so alone. I wonder if the people of Zaibach are really happy,” Hitomi wondered out loud softly as they gazed at the glittering city.

 

“Perhaps…or it just may be the illusion of happiness,” Kimiko responded softly as she clasped her cousin’s hand with her own. “Daijoubu, Hitomi…aniki will come through for us,” She stated with a smile and nodded as Hitomi nodded.

 

“You both really believe in Van,” Allen observed softly, then smiled as Kimiko smiled that same smile at him again. They didn’t have a chance to respond as another group of soldiers appeared suddenly, ready to come after them. Pulling out his sword, Allen stood before them both. “I won’t let you get Hitomi!” he proclaimed dangerously, then glanced over as Kimiko stood determinedly next to him. He felt a smile cross his lips before he prepared to defend them both.

 

But a sound behind them changed things. “Allen! Hitomi! Keiko! Hayaku!! Get on!!” Van cried out as he flew up with Escaflowne.

 

“Van!” Hitomi cried out in gladness as she turned to him. She meeped as she got scooped up suddenly by Allen and they jumped in, followed swiftly by Kimiko as she sat in front of her brother. They flew off swiftly, chased quickly by Zaibach Guymelefs as they flew through the city.

 

Van whispered softly, urgently to Escaflowne, urging it to faster speeds. Suddenly, it transformed slightly and they sped away, easily out-flying any of their pursuers. As they left the country of Zaibach, they passed a floating fortress. Unbeknownst to them, they were watched as they passed by.

 

‘Van…why do we fight each other…’ Folken asked silently as he watched them fly by. He gasped softly then, shocked, as he saw the young woman seated in front of Van. ‘She looks like…Hahaoya…but, she’s dead…’ he wondered, then his eyes widened in sudden realization, memories of the past flooding around him. A bright light, a baby’s wail and his mother’s sobbing. “Keiko…have you returned to us?” he wondered softly, unaware of the two pairs of cat’s eyes that watched him from the shadows, their own eyes wide with shock. He smiled softly, in joy as a tear rolled down his cheek. “Imouto…have you been returned to us?” he whispered in joy before leaving the room.

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Fates Reunited pt. 4/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: Same as always!

Warnings: Just angsty stuff!

Pairings: Eeee….hehe I’m claiming ignorance

Rating: PG-13

Note: ooo ooo ooo almost done with the series… Enjoy and please review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

In a brief time of peace, the group of travelers and royalty took sanctuary within Asturia. News of Keiko’s, princess of Fanelia, return spread quickly and Millerna as well as her sister, Eries, and Merle set to work in showing Keiko the role of being a princess. Much to her annoyance. But her other time was spent renewing the bond with her twin and they grew closer with each day. Time was also spent between Keiko and Hitomi, catching up and basically relearning the other in the new aspects.

 

But, another announcement was spreading as well. “Eh?! You’re getting married tomorrow?!” Hitomi cried incredulously as they gazed at Dryden in shock.

 

“Hai. We decided to give in,” Dryden replied with a wry smile as he winked at Hitomi.

 

“Dryden and Millerna were already engaged. This is just making it formal,” Princess Eries’ soft voice stated behind them and they turned to her. She came in farther, looking in accusation at Allen as she entered. “And we are going to overlook the crimes done by Allen,” she added softly.

 

“Crimes?!” Van demanded in shock as they stared at her.

 

“Hai…abandoning his country as well as taking Millerna into such a dangerous situation! She could have been killed! Our father was so worried that he fell ill from his worry!” Eries declared almost angrily as she glared at Allen.

 

“That’s enough, oneesama,” Millerna’s soft voice ordered behind them as she came into the room. “I chose to go,” she explained as she stood before them, smiling serenely.

 

She smiled up at Allen as he faced her, then knelt before her and kissed her hand gracefully. He stopped though and stood as they all looked over to the door. Keiko came in shyly, smiling at them as she stood before them, dressed in a long white dress that had black, green, and gold vestments over it. Millerna turned to Van and asked, “Is it all right that I have your sister represent your kingdom at my wedding? I find that she has quickly picked up the role of being a princess and I would like to have our ally represented well.” She smiled as Van blinked.

 

“Uh, hai…I’m fine with it as long as she is,” Van replied almost dumbly then grinned as Keiko giggled. “Oh hush, you imp. Of course it’s all right. Our kingdom will be well represented,” he stated fondly as he wrapped an arm around her waist as she came over by his side. Keiko smiled at him before her eyes trailed over to Hitomi and Allen, both who were staring at her dumbstruck.

 

“Ne, Hitomi, will you be there as well then? I would love to have you there. And I could lend you a dress…” Millerna’s voice became distant as she took Hitomi’s arm and dragged her off to discuss the ‘dress selection’.

 

Keiko giggled, then looked at her brother. “Ne, aniki…let’s go talk. I wanted to ask you something,” she said sweetly and he smiled at her, nodding before leading the way out. But her gaze caught and held with Allen’s as they walked past, both gazes soft with warmth. 

 

Walking amiably together after Merle ran off to explore, the twins enjoyed the sunny day. But, finally, Keiko broke the silence. “Ne, aniki….what are your feelings for Hitomi?” she asked as she cast a sly glance at her brother.

 

She was rewarded with a blush as he mumbled, “I don’t know what you mean, imouto.” He glanced at her irritably as she giggled softly. “Nani?”

 

“Aniki…you can’t fool your twin, baka. You always have this look in your eyes when you look at her! And I noticed that you have a connection with her,” she commented slyly as she poked him.

 

Growling slightly as he glared good-naturedly at her, Van rolled his eyes.  He gazed ahead then, his face sad. “It doesn’t mean anything since she cares more for Allen than me. I’m not surprised…he is quite charming,” he murmured softly, defeated.

 

Keiko elbowed her brother as they walked. “Aniki…you’re being a baka again. Yes, Allen is quite the charmer…but it’s you she has the strong connection with. Demo, I bet she’s just as confused on her feelings for you. Here’s a suggestion. Why don’t you tell her your feelings?” she asked with a grin as they stopped by a tree near the court. He looked at her skeptically and she waved her hand, smiling. “Come on, aniki….it won’t hurt! It will just…clear things up!” she said with a giggle.

 

“Imouto…you are an imp,” Van stated with a grin as he hugged her tightly. He smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder. “Arigato, imouto…I will think on it,” he promised with a soft smile.

 

She looked up and smiled impishly at him. “Well…think fast on it, aniki,” she ordered slyly before running slightly ahead. “Hitomiiiii!!” she called out as she ran towards where Hitomi was sitting near a fountain. Van rubbed his forehead as he followed his twin, wondering if she had planned this.

 

Keiko grinned as she watched her brother and Hitomi walk off towards where Escaflowne was being kept. She had feigned previous engagements so that they could speak alone. Fortunately, she had also ignored the glare from her brother by running off cheerfully. Ever since she had come to this world, she had felt a sense of completeness and joy filling her. Even though there was a war going on, she still felt like she’d come home.

 

Her thoughts on her brother and Hitomi as well as her other family so occupied her that she failed to look where she was going and ran straight into someone as she turned a corner. “Gomen ne!” she cried in dismay as she stepped back, startled. She smiled brightly as she saw that it was Allen she had run into. “Allen-san! Gomen! I wasn’t looking where I was going!” she apologized cheerfully.

 

Laughing softly, Allen took her hand and kissed it, smiling softly at her. “Daijoubu, Keiko-oujo…I didn’t mind at all running into you,” he stated softly as they gazed at each other.

 

Keiko’s eyes grew sad as she spoke softly. “Princess? After what we’d been through, must that barrier come up?” she asked softly as she held his hand tightly.

 

Eyes softening as he stepped closer, Allen smiled softly. “No…it shouldn’t…Keiko,” he murmured softly as he brushed his hand against her cheek. He smiled as she did then leaned in, kissing her cheek before leaning back. “I’m going for a walk. Would you join me?” he asked as he extended his elbow to her.

 

Smiling her special smile for him, Keiko nodded as she placed her arm delicately onto his. “Where are we going?” she queried as they walked outside of the city.

 

“To visit my hahaoya,” Allen responded softly, his face somewhat sad as they came upon the graveyard. He blinked as Keiko stepped away from him and watched her in confusion. “Keiko…nani?” he asked softly.

 

“When visiting the ones gone, it’s always best to have a gift, ne?” Keiko answered as she went over to some flowers that were growing along the side. She slipped her hand down to under her skirt and pulled out a jeweled dagger and began to cut off some flowers. She smiled as she stood up, holding out the bouquet for his inspection.

 

His face soft with gratitude and warmth, Allen clasped the hand holding the bouquet with his own. “Arigato, Keiko. Demo…where did you get that dagger?” he asked as she sheathed it under her skirt again before taking his elbow once more.

 

“Ah, my aniki gave it to me. He said that he wanted me to stay safe if he wasn’t there. He also said it was chichioya’s. So, in honor of chichioya, I will bear it. Besides, I’m a pretty good swords-woman, ne?” she asked impishly as she looked up at him, her eyes twinkling.

 

“Aa…we shall see. I shall have to have a sparring match with you sometime,” Allen said with a smile as he looked down at her. He blinked as she started, then brought a hand up to her cheek. He saw in concern that it was reddening, as if slapped. “Keiko? Daijoubu?” he asked gently as they stopped.

 

Keiko sighed and rolled her eyes. “Hai…aniki’s just a baka. Oi, when I get through with him…” she stated as she sighed in exasperation before smiling brightly up at him. “I told him to talk to Hitomi about his feelings. He botched it up. Typical aniki,” she explained with a giggle.

 

“Sou ka…feelings, huh? Yes, Van has a way of avoiding them, ne?” Allen agreed with a grin before they resumed their walk.  They came to a gravestone and Keiko gently placed the bouquet down.  She clasped her hands silently, praying over the gravestone.

 

Allen watched her silently, his heart warm and amazed at the young woman before him. He’d been somewhat upset when he had heard about Millerna’s marriage, but it had dissipated as soon as he had seen Keiko. He didn’t know what to make of her or his growing feelings for her. He knew he also loved Hitomi, but he found that even those feelings were dimming towards the ones that were growing within him for the princess of Fanelia. ‘Feelings….Van isn’t the only one having problems with confronting his feelings. Demo…I don’t know what to do,’ he thought to himself as he watched Keiko stand and face him.

 

“Allen-san…I’m going to go into town. I’ll meet you there?” Keiko suggested sweetly as she smiled up at him. He smiled back at her, nodding. She leaned up and kissed him softly on the cheek, then walked off, heading for the city.

 

He heard her talking with someone and saw that she was speaking with Princess Eries. He smiled again as he saw her wave cheerfully as she ran off.  ‘Yes…I must clear my feelings,’ he thought firmly to himself.

 

*~~**~~*

 

“Ara ara…why did I get caught in the rain?” Keiko mumbled in exasperation as she looked up at the storm clouds. “So much for meeting either Allen or aniki…” she pouted as she sighed. She stopped and blinked, suddenly feeling a sense of foreboding. ‘Nani? What is this feeling? And why do I sense it’s around Hitomi and Allen?’ she wondered worriedly as she stared ahead at the ground. Biting her lip, she went out into the rain to search for her cousin and her friend. The rain stopped soon after as she came around a corner, heading for one of the bridges. She gasped softly in shock as she saw Allen and Hitomi on the bridge, kissing.   
  
Turning her head slightly as she saw some movement, she watched with growing horror as Van stared at the scene in shock. She felt like she had been punched in the stomach as her eyes were drawn inexorably to the two on the bridge as they drew apart. Silence fell over them all, as time seemed to stop, focusing on the four within. Seeing Van, Hitomi reached for him slightly and calling his name before he ran off. Allen watched as well, then looked over. His heart stopped as he saw Keiko, her face filled with sorrow and betrayal before she ran off. He looked down at the water going under the bridge, finally realizing what had just happened….and how it had not been what either of them had wanted.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Keiko ran to her room, biting her lip to stave off the tears and sobs that threatened to break free. She flung herself onto her bed, sobbing softly as she shivered, trying to get the images she had seen from her mind. ‘He was never mine…why is this hurting so much?’ she asked herself as she sobbed. Eventually, she fell asleep, her mind soothed by dreamless sleep.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The next day brought sunshine and gentle weather, perfect for the wedding that all of Asturia was looking forward to. Keiko felt her heart lighten as she walked in the courtyard, gazing at all of the preparations going on around her. She had visited with her brother earlier, saying nothing as she had held him close, both having found comfort within each other’s arms over what had happened. She then had gone out for a walk, too troubled in her own mind to really help her aniki. She knew she should feel happy for Hitomi, but she also knew in her heart that Allen was not the right one. She knew that her brother and Hitomi belonged together.

 

‘And what about Allen? What are my feelings for him, I wonder,’ she thought to herself as she walked along the courtyard. Fate must have been directing her for she suddenly found herself running into someone once again. “Gomen nasai! I didn’t…see…” Her apology trailed off as she looked up into the eyes of a startled Allen. “Allen-san…” she whispered as she stepped back, paling.

 

“Keiko…onegai. Listen just a second,” Allen pleaded softly as he reached for her hand. “What happened yesterday…”  
  
“Is…none of my concern, Allen-san. I am happy that you found your heart in Hitomi,” Keiko replied softly as she stepped away, keeping her gaze down. “Ano, I must go and get ready for the wedding. Gomen ne,” she whispered before turning away and going back the way she had come.

 

“Keiko…” Allen whispered sadly, his heart breaking at what had happened. He couldn’t think on it long as he got ready for the wedding himself.

 

The wedding went very well, all tension seeming to be gone from the bride Millerna as she gracefully gave and accepted the vows of marriage. But, just as Dryden and Millerna were about to kiss, a troubled Hitomi ran out, begging them to not kiss as she ran. Too late, she watched as they sealed their vows with a kiss.

 

Celebration rang around the courtyard as the peoples of Asturia rejoiced in the marriage, but it was suddenly silenced as a dark shadow fell over them and the sun. Gasps, soft screams of fear, and shouts of concern rang in place of the celebratory sounds as lightening shot out and hit the tower, sending debris crashing down to the courtyard as the sun was eclipsed by the two moons. 

 

A bright light shot out and revealed a floating fortress as the two catlike Guymelefs flew towards Palas. The soldiers scrambled to bring out their Melef troops. But, to their shock and dismay, all of the machines began malfunctioning as soon as they were brought out or prepared. Keiko gasped as she saw Escaflowne flying towards the two attacking Melefs. “Aniki!!” she cried out as she ran away from the soldiers that had been protecting her. She ran over as Escaflowne crashed down and was subdued by the two attackers. “ANIKI!!” she screamed as she ran over.

 

“Keiko!! Stay away!!” Van cried out from Escaflowne’s area as he saw the two catlike Guymelefs turn towards his sister.

 

“Aneki…did you hear that?” Eriya questioned softly to her sister.

 

“Hai…if we get both Hitomi Kanzaki and Folken-sama’s sister…we would surely make him happier,” Naria responded with a soft grin as Folken’s voice began making his announcement for Hitomi’s surrender.

 

Keiko ran over to Van’s side as he stood up, listening to the message. She stared at him as he said softly, “Aniue.”  
  
“Aniue? We…have an older brother?” she whispered, shocked.

 

Van gazed at her grimly. “Hai…Folken…a betrayer of Fanelia,” he stated in a hard voice. Keiko gazed at him sadly before looking up as they both heard Hitomi’s surrender being demanded for.

 

Hitomi ran up to the Guymelefs and shouted out, “I’m Kanzaki Hitomi!! I’m the girl from the Mystic Moon! I surrender myself!”

 

“No!! Hitomi!!” Van and Allen cried out at the same time as the golden haired Guymelef grabbed her in its claws. Van leapt to the attack as he worked to free Hitomi. “HITOMI!!”  


“No stay away, Van!!” Hitomi cried out in dismay as she watched him. She trembled as Van persisted, avoiding the attack as he leapt to her aid.

 

“HITOMI!!” Van cried out as he reached for her.

 

“VAN!!” Hitomi cried out as she reached for him desperately. She gasped as Van was hit away by the silver haired Guymelef.

 

“Aniki!!” Keiko cried out as she ran to him. She and Van watched in shock as things suddenly changed. The sun came out, shining brightly down on them as the two Guymelefs trembled with the distress that the two pilots were experiencing.

 

Hitomi suddenly found herself falling as the grip on her was released, then found herself just as suddenly caught in Allen’s arms. They watched the two Guymelefs in shock and concern as they struggled.

 

“Naria…Eriya…that’s enough. Retreat,” Folken’s voice ordered softly to his two faithful servants.

 

“Folken-sama…gomen ne,” Eriya whispered softly. They turned to take off, but her gaze was drawn back to Keiko. ‘I won’t go back without something to make him happy,’ she thought fiercely as she brought her hand up in determination.

 

Keiko watched as if in slow motion as the claws shot out and wrapped around her waist. She was suddenly flying through the air, screaming for Van to help her before they took off and disappeared. Her brother’s screams of rage and anguish followed them out as they flew off and she felt tears roll down her cheeks. She watched helplessly as the other Guymelef malfunctioned and fell to the city below, the anguish from the other pilot evident even though she continued on.

 

They soon came to the floating fortress and landed, albeit shakily, and Keiko found herself lowered slowly and gently to the ground by the pilot. She looked around nervously at all of the guards, biting her lip as she trembled in fear. She jumped as a gentle hand came to her shoulder and she looked over and locked gazes with the cat woman that had come from the Guymelef. The woman smiled gently at her, though she was in pain, then looked over as a cloaked man came towards them, his face unreadable.

 

Bowing her head, the cat woman said softly, “Folken-sama…forgive me for failing to bring Kanzaki Hitomi, yet I bring a far more precious gift for you.” She smiled as she looked up, then gently pushed Keiko forward.

 

The two gazed at each other, one’s eyes scared and wary while the other’s was filled with disbelief and warmth. Breaking the gaze briefly as the cat woman sank to the ground, Folken smiled softly at Eriya. “Eriya…arigato. Now let them take care of you,” he ordered gently as he came to her side, aware of the eyes that matched his own watching him.

 

“Folken-sama,” Eriya whispered softly, her face alight with love and dedication as she let herself be lifted onto a stretcher. She looked over at Keiko and smiled gently. “Don’t worry…Folken-sama loves you and wanted to see you. All family…should be together,” she explained gently to the other young woman before she was carried away.

 

Folken brought his gaze back to Keiko and found his face softening with a smile. He noticed her trembling and sighed softly, saddened. ‘She is so afraid…Van, what did you say about me?’ he wondered sadly as he stood up, facing her. “Are you afraid of me?” he asked softly as they watched each other. The hangar had been cleared of soldiers, leaving just the two siblings alone together.

 

Keiko gazed at him steadily, then smiled slightly. “No…I’m not. I’m scared of the new surroundings and how I came to be here. Demo…” She came closer to him, looking into his eyes the whole time. “Demo…I know you wouldn’t hurt me….aniue,” she stated softly as she brought her hand up and gently clasped his metal hand.

 

His eyes widening with surprise, Folken gazed down at her hand on his own. “You would trust someone you don’t even know?” he asked softly as he brought his gaze back up to hers.

 

Nodding, Keiko smiled softly. “I feel it…the warmth and love within you. You are a gentle man, wanting to make this world a better place. And you are my…our…aniue. Family…should be together, ne?” she asked softly, repeating what Eriya had just stated as she tilted her head.

 

Feeling a warmth within him that he thought had died when he had come into Dornkirk’s service build, Folken gently pulled his newly found sister to him in a gentle hug, feeling tears come to his eyes when she trustingly wrapped her arms around him and held tightly to him in a return hug. ‘Such gentle love and trust…the fates must have guided you back to us,’ he thought in joy as he held her tightly. “I’m so glad you are back, imouto…we have…much to catch up on,” he said softly as he pulled back and looked down at her.

 

Smiling brightly back, Keiko nodded. “Hai! I want you to tell me everything! And leave nothing out…I didn’t let Van get out of it either,” she stated as she grinned impishly.

 

Laughing softly, Folken shook his head. “You are an imp, imouto,” he declared fondly.

 

She winked. “So aniki tells me…ah well, that is what joy does to one when they find what they had been missing,” she said with a sigh, and then took his arm as he held it out to her. They left the hangar, heading for his rooms to talk and catch up on each other’s lives.

 

TBC


End file.
